


Melody of You

by TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid



Series: New Days Are Endless [3]
Category: Anacrine Complex (Webcomic)
Genre: Ben needs a mom in his life ok?, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Gen, Pining, Unrequited Love, seriously one of these days I'll write a fix it fic for what's going on with Ana, well one of em has to be the bigger man about all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid/pseuds/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana’s wedding is approaching and Lee couldn’t be more miserable. At least he has Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consider for the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand the wedding fic we've all been waiting for has launched! Hope you all enjoy~!

Ben was in a field of sunflowers. They towered over him and literally glowed. The fifteen year old didn’t pause to think that it was strange, just that it was nice and warm under the sunflower lights. Over a distant hill, his friends beckoned him.

“Coming!” he called.

Pushing his glasses up with a grin, he darted through the rows of sunflowers. His feet tread past a circle of fairy lights, unheeding to their siren call. He leapt up on the back of a horse that was suddenly there and galloped the rest of the way.

“Ben!” the monk grinned and raised his hand for a high five.

“Alex!” Ben laughed, swinging low to reach it.

With the clap of their hands, everyone was suddenly with a steed. Tam had a magical tiger, Isaac was on the back of a large grey wolf and Alex was astride a brown horse just like Ben’s own. They raced towards the sunset, where a guild hall was.

The guild hall was warm and a roaring fire was waiting for them as they exited out of the chilly night air. Ben grinned and sat at the table where he and the others toasted with a drink so fizzy the bubbles sloshed down the sides of the mugs. He took a deep gulp of the liquid and reflected that the drink tasted remarkably like rootbeer.

Isaac turned to Ben, soda bubbles giving him a goatee. “Ben, you need to wake up.”

Ben blinked. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Ben, you need to wake up!”

“I _am_ awake!”

Suddenly, the entire guild faded away until it was just Isaac and Ben. Isaac gripped Ben by the shoulders and shook him. “You need to wake up! Alex needs you!”

Ben shot up so fast from his sleeping back that he nearly cracked his skull open against the iron strength that was Isaac’s forehead. Both boys fell back and clutched their respective heads with varying cried of aggravated pain. While Ben was recovering from the daze, he was tackled to the ground further by a weeping blond in pinstriped pajamas.

“You’re okay! You’re okay!” Alex sobbed, pressing his wet cheek on Ben’s chest so he could hear that reassuring heartbeat better.

Ben patted the crying teen on the head and locked eyes with Isaac. ‘Same one?’ he mouthed.

Isaac grimaced a yes and Ben sighed, resting his chin on matted locks.

“I’m gonna be okay, Alex.” he soothed. “I’m here, I’m not dead.”

“You were gone, like you were erased!” Alex wailed.

Ben and Isaac traded surprised looks. This one was new.

Alex shivered, drawing attention back to him. “No one knew who you were and Mr. Lee was so sad! He had no one to come home to! And-and… I don’t think he wanted t-to… He couldn’t…”

Ben wrapped his arms around his friend and squeezed. “I’m here. I exist.”

“But you _were_ gone. And everything was horrible.” Alex said with such certainty that it sent chills down Ben’s spine, making him shudder.

“How so, Alex?” Isaac asked quietly when Ben couldn’t find the strength to speak against the chill keeping his words captive.

Alex pulled away from Ben’s hug, wiping at his eyes. “Since Ben wasn’t there, Blake still ruled the school, bringing terror and school corruption in his wake.”

“He was still there? He didn’t just get suspended doing something _stupid_?” Ben asked, surprised.

Alex shook his head. “No. Mr. Lee never stood up to Mr. Mariees, so no one else did either. No one wanted to get slandered and that made the teachers scared to get Blake in trouble too. Isaac got expelled due to a clock being brought in and Blake saying it was a bomb. And then Tam got suspended for almost a full month cause she punched his nose in and nearly broke his collar bone when he snapped her bra strap. I was left alone and Isaac just didn’t want to continue the guild anymore.” Alex was caving in on himself. Tears streamed down his face and he gave an ugly sniff. “But that’s not the worst thing that happened.”

“What can be worse than not playing with the guild?!” Ben goggled, the idea that the guild could be disbanded like that a foreign concept to him.

Alex wiped his nose and eyes with the back of his hands. “It’s cause… cause… Ben I’m sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…” he hiccoughed the tears leaking past his hands.

Both Isaac and Ben leaned in, unease stirring in Ben’s gut.

“Mr. Lee went out of town one day. He didn’t come back. All his stuff was still there but Mr. Lee wasn’t.” Alex whispered. “I think he… I think he might have-”

“Don’t.” Ben’s face grew pinched. “Please don’t say it.”

Alex looked down, shame faced. “I know. I’m sorry, Ben.”

Isaac shook his head roughly and crawled back into his sleeping bag. “It’s just a nightmare. Your dad isn’t going to go off the deep end like that, especially with you here and living with him Ben. Let’s just get back to sleep.”

Alex shuddered. “I don’t think I’ll be able to.” He muttered.

Ben bumped Alex with his shoulder companionably. “Me either. Wanna level grind on Torrential Heirs with me?”

Isaac zipped his sleeping bag all the way and pulled the pillow over his head for good measure. “Whatever you do, keep it down, okay?”

 

***

 

Morning came bright and early, heralded by the pounding drums in Ben’s head. He groaned and tried to stick his head underneath his pillow and burrow deeper into his sleeping bag.

His eyes shot open when Isaac’s mother, Aliza Goshan, walked into the room chipper as could be and banging a pot and pan together.

“RISE AND SHINE, BOYS!” she yelled amid sleep filled groans and metal clanging.

“Ima, _please_ -” Isaac begged.

“Ben, your father called.” Aliza steamrolled right over him.

Ben’s heart skipped a panicked beat. He shoved his glasses on and blinked up at her. Half - well _more_ than half if he was entirely honest - just wanted to curl up in  a ball and sleep the day away, but the anxious part of him needed to know the reason for the call.

“What’d he want?” he asked while failing to suppress a yawn.

“You and a friend of his are going shopping.”

“That was _today_?!” Ben yelped, flopping onto his back.

“Apparently.” Aliza smiled, “There are pancakes for when you are all dressed and Ben packed.”

Ben’s mouth watered and he immediately set out for the nearest bathroom.

“Hey genius!” Alex called out, “You forgot your day clothes!”

Ben spun on his heel. “Oh. Right. I totally meant to do that.”

“Suuuure you did.” Isaac yawned. Alex snickered from where he’d hidden his head under his pillow.

Ben stuck out his tongue and headed back to the bathroom with his clothes in hand. There was the sound of a zipper and when Ben looked back, all that remained of Isaac was the tips of his black hair poking out of his sleeping bag cocoon like dark grass.Ben grinned and shook his head. Isaac was _not_ a morning person.

He shut the door and yawned, stretching with a groan. Somewhere, something in his spine popped pleasantly.

Soon enough, soothing hot water was causing his red hair to flatten into a mess that made him look like a drowned rat. He leaned agaisnt the shower wall and watched as the bubbles from the shampoo stolen from Isaac slid down the drain.

He was about to drift off from the soothingness of it all when a loud banging sent a jolt of alarm into his brain, startling him awake.

“BEN, HURRY _UP_! YOU’LL HOG ALL THE HOT WATER!” Alex howled. “I GET ENOUGH OF THAT FROM MY SISTER!”

Ben could still hear Isaac’s angry growl for quiet, even from underneath the hot spray of water. Just to spite Alex, Ben resolved to stay in for at least a full three minutes. He patted himself on the back. He was _so_ mature.

When the banging became a full on body slam, Ben knew the gig was up. He towled off and shook his head, grinning at the sparkling water drops that flew through the air. The movement aggravated his mild head ache but the split second beauty was worth it.

Fully dressed in a Torrential Heirs t-shirt and khaki shorts, Ben grinned cheerily up into the face of his enraged friend.

“I _despise_ you.” Alex said darkly, shoving past Ben.

Ben blew a kiss, “You know you love me!”

The only response Ben got was the slamming of the bathroom door.

“You guys are the worst. I think they could hear you in China!” Isaac groaned, “Why’d you guys have to stay up so _late_.”

“Insomnia and nightmares are a terrible combination.” Ben said solemnly, fighting the urge to laugh at Isaac’s disgruntled expression.

“You don’t _have_ insomnia.” Isaac scowled, “If it weren’t for you I could still be sleeping. It’s too early for this.”

Ben burst out laughing. “Hey, you’re the one that invited _us_!”

Isaac flopped back down on his sleeping bag.

“I regret _everything_.” He intoned. He dramatically threw an arm across his face then added, “By the way, your share of the pancakes are done. You’d better hurry up before our other resident black hole gets out.”

Ben skedadled.

 

***

 

Lee paced nervously around the living room. His hands itched to tidy up some more but the cushions had already been straightened, the trash left in Ben’s wake tossed away, the garbages had been emptied, and the scent of freshly baked scones and mint tea wafted from the kitchen. With nothing left to do, Lee unbuttoned and rebuttoned the cuffs on his white collared shirt. Ben was n-

The door slammed open, rattling the picture frames. “NOT LATE!!!”

\- home, apparently.

Lee wandered into the foyer and smiled ruefully at his son who was bent over with his hands resting on his knees. “Welcome back.” He greeted.

“Th-thanks!” Ben gasped through large gasps for air.

Lee looked his son over. “Get into some Sunday dress. We’ll need you in a white collared shirt and some dress slacks.”

Ben made a face. “Dress clothes? Yuuuu _uuuuccckkk_ …”

“Go on, Ben. You still have time. Unless you want to wear a vest two times too small?” Lee raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Ben groaned all the way up the stairs and into his room.

Lee shook his head and moved to shut the door. There, he came face to face with the woman who had stolen his heart.

Lee’s eyes grew wide. “A-Ana.” He felt like he’d swallowed his own heart and it had gotten stuck in his throat on the way down.

“Oh, Lee it’s so _good_ to see you!” Ana smiled, pulling a startled Lee into a hug.

A stream of mental screaming and varing vatiations of “Ana’s here.”, “Ana’s hugging me…”, and with a little more vehemence, “ _Ana’s_ hugging _me._ ” At this point of comprehension, Lee’s soul lef this mortal coil, such was his shock.

The thundering steps of one young Ben Saunders(Pierson) revived Lee in conjunction with the end of the hug. Lee coughed awkwardly. _Don’t make this weird, Pierson._ He told himself.

“HI!” Ben said brightly, “I’m Ben! You’re Dad’s friend, right?”

Ana smiled sweetly. “I am. My name’s Ana.”

Ben nodded vigoriously. “Nice to meet you Ana!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ben. Are both of you ready?” Ana looked at Lee who nodded.

Ben leaned over to Lee, “You didn’t say that she was supper pretty, Dad.”

Lee looked scandalized. “Ben!” he hissed, “Also, tuck in your shirt, it’s undignified.”

Ben muttered something that sounded like “ _You’re_ undignified.” as he did as he was told.

“ _Now_ , we’re ready.” Lee said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

 

***

 

The tinkle of a bell heralded their entrance into Rillard’s Tux & Dress. Ben barely had enough time to comprehend the fact that Rillard was a very familiar name when he was met with an even more familiar face.

“Tam?”

“ _Ben_?”

Both teens blinked at eachother from their respective parties. Who must have been Tam’s mother walked up to the adults, hashing out what exactly Ana wanted to see in her wedding gown.

This left Tam to slide up to Ben with a sly grin. “So is the lady going to be your Mom, eh? Your dad’s a very lucky man-”

Ben glanced over to where his Dad was conversing with Ms. Rillard, seeming to have not noticed Tam’s rambling comments. He quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the other side of the room, just to be sure.

He sighed. “Dad isn’t getting married, Tam.” He said quietly. “His best friend is. She asked him to be her Man of Honor. She doesn’t have anyone else. And well…” he shrugged. “Dad loves her more than anything. He’ll do anything for her, so long as she’s happy.”

Tam squealed, making Ben wince as his ears rang. “Oh that’s so _romantic_.”

Ben grabbed at her flailing arms. “Look. It’s only romantic if they got married in the end.” Ben said. “What it really is is tragic. My dad’s heart is _breaking_ over this, Tam. It’s not just some romantic pulp novel plot. This is my dad, and he’s hurting.”

The two teens turned to look at the subjects of their conversation and Ben felt his heart twist at the look of raw longing and adoration on his father’s face when Ana wasn’t looking.

“Oh.” Tam said, far more subdued now that the tragedy of the situation was finally sinking in.

“Yeah…” Ben said.

Ana held up a turquoise and gold hair piece, showing it to Lee. Lee nodded, a soft smile on his face as he said something. Ben bit his lip and _wished_ for a desperate moment.

“Hey Tam?”

Tam turned to him. “Yeah?”

“I don’t think I would have minded it. Ana being my Mom I mean.” He nodded to the adults. “Especially if he could make Dad look like that all the time.”

Then Ben blinked as Lee turned his back to Ana and she put the hair piece onto the band holding the man’s bun together. It looked… really nice, if Ben were to be honest. It contrasted well with Lee’s skin tone.

Ben looked back at Tam and saw the evil gleam in her eye.

“Oh no. You are _not_ putting something like that in my hair.” Ben told her.

If it were at all possible, Tam’s evil gleam grew stronger. “Oh really?” she purred. “Challenge accepted.”

All Ben could see was his oncoming doom and so fled screaming for the relative safety of his father’s arms.

 

***

 

Lee and Ana were brought out of their discussion on which color of tie (white or gold) would best fit the turquoise vests they had picked out by a loud cry of dismay and an even louder THUD.

When they glanced back, they found Ben had been pinned by his friend and was currently being forced to endure the indignity of having his curls pined by a headband and hair clip. Both were turquoise and matched the barrette Ana had picked Lee to wear.

The two adults looked at each other and laughed.

“I like the headband on him.” Ana said through giggles. “We should keep it.”

Laughing too hard to speak, Lee nodded.

From the floor, Ben scowled at no one and everyone and declared, “Traitors!”

It only made Lee laugh harder at his son’s misfortune and soon everyone in hearing range was laughing.Wiping away tears, Lee smiled wide enough to make his cheeks hurt. In a building not yet coated with oily guilt, another treasured memory lit up and glowed with a gentle teal light.


	2. That Loneliness, Is All I have Left of You

Lee smiled at Ana’s reflection as he tied the string of pearls around her neck. It was a soft tender thing that pulled at the heartstrings of all who witnessed it.

“You look lovely.” He told her, gently pulling her hair back off her shoulders.

Ana placed her hand on his. “Thank you, Lee. Thanks for everything. You’ve gone above and beyond the call of duty.”

Lee’s words were swallowed up by the rocks in his throat. Instead he merely nodded.

A knock on the door for five minutes till startled all the occupants of the room and Ana’s bridesmaids all giggled and twittered, shooing Lee away for a brief moment to place the final magic touches in Ana’s hair. Plaited in her black hair were several thin turquoise ribbons. The bridesmaids parted and Lee watched as Ana took a fortifying breath before she stood up. Lee walked around her in a quick inspection, heart aching at the radiant smile that was coming through. And why shouldn’t she be smiling? It was her wedding day. He quickly spotted  a slight issue with the train of the dress and went about fixing it. But then it was time. There was nothing left to fix, nothing left to do but place the veil and escort her to her father.

Lee gently set the veil down and rested his hand on her shoulder. Impulsively, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Ana stared up at him, wide eyed.

“For luck and -uh- my blessing.” Lee stammered, just barely managing to not make it a question. Awkwardness rose up and halted any more words from falling out of his mouth. Why he had thought that action was a good idea was quickly fading from his mind, leaving him panicked. Uncomfortable with with faux pas, he rested his hand against his other arm and rubbed at it.

Ana rested her hand against Lee’s. “Thank you.” She said. Lee gave a jerky nod and held out his arm for her to take.

He guided her to her father and walked slowly to past where the bridesmaids were waiting, who sent him knowing and pitying looks. Lee ignored them, instead slipping past the doors and toward the altar, where he would wait with Sterling and Sterling’s unknown Best Man. It didn’t seem take long until the familiar strains of Pachelbel’s Canon in D were floating through the air and the audience stood.

There were so many people that Lee didn’t know, but there were also just as many that he vaguely recognized from his college days. It was immensely gratifying to see so many come to support Ana, even if it were to Sterling.

Down the isle came a Ben vibrating so hard that Lee was worried the rings would fall right off. Five seconds later, the first of the bridesmaids came out. As if time had skipped once he blinked the flower girl was already settling into place and the music had switched from the slow pace of the Canon in D to the Wedding March. The doors hiding Ana from view swung open and Lee’s breath was gone.

She looked radiant. Like an angel trailing star dust and mint. And Lee would never be able to have her. Gently, he took her bouquet of flowers and fought a losing battle against tears.

He cried silently through the vows, the iconic “I do”s and the kiss that would seal the deal. Ana was a Brainbridge now, and would never be a Pierson like he’d so secretly hoped for all these years. It was like college all over again. Just Ana and Sterling and no room for Lee. He wiped his tears and smiled at Ana as she turned to him, her elated face radiant.

“Congratulations, Ana.” He softy said, inwardly amazed at how he didn’t sound choked at all.

She took the proffered bouquet in preparation for the toss. “Thanks.”

Lee took note the growing squabble of girls clamoring to be the one to catch the prize and beat a hasty retreat to find Ben.

 

***

 

Ben was having the time of his life. The catering was great, and he’d been told that he could have _seconds_. Plate piled high with both dinner and desert, Ben wandered to one of the tables set up underneath the fairy string lights and munched contently. While he ate, he looked around at all the other guests.

A woman with a long yellow scarf and beautifully dark skin approached the groom and began a conversation. Ben imagined what they were saying. Maybe she was a jilted lover that had been brokenhearted when the engagement had been announced? That would be interesting. Or maybe the lady was apart of a secret branch of the military. She certainly looked smart enough to be so. She had the same confidant body language Scarlett Johansson had when she was playing Black Widow.

Then a young girl about his age slipped out from the crowed and shyly tucked herself into the woman’s side and Ben reconsidered briefly. He shrugged and munched on a piece of cake. Whatever it was that they were talking about, it certainly wasn’t as important as the cake he wanted to eat.

An adult sat down next to him with a heart weary sigh and Ben jumped, heart only calming when he realized it was his father.

“Hi Dad.” He tried to say, only it came out as a jumbled crumby mess.

“Hello Ben.” Lee sighed, before frowning. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Ben. It’s rude and gross.”

Ben scowled and opened his mouth before reconsidering it and shutting it with an audible snap. When your father tosses you the Look, you know you gotta reconsider your choices. Else you face the eternal consequences of a grounding from Torrential Heirs. Ben shuddered at the thought.

Ben swallowed. “You want some?” he asked, pushing his plate forward a bit. Lee looked down at the lonely crumbs on his near empty plate then looked back at Ben, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you going to lick that plate clean, too?” he deadpanned.

Ben beamed. “Actually, yes!”

Lee took the plate. “I’ll go grab some food.”

“Bring me a drumstick! They’re really good!” Ben called after his father.

 

 ***

 

By the time Lee had managed to choke down food that somehow tasted like sawdust, Ben had demolished his third plate and Ed Sheeran’s Photograph was softly playing as the first dance of the night. Lee swallowed heavily, his eyes once more wet. Warmth on his hand startled him and when he looked over, it was Ben’s smaller hand resting on his - the boy’s attention drawn towards the newlywed’s distant figures.

“We’ll be okay, Lee.” Ben said. “We have each other.”

Lee stared at his son and let out a wry smile. “Yeah.” He pulled the teen into a hug side armed hug, making Ben flail as his balance disappeared. “Yeah we’ll be okay.”

They were silent for a moment, simply listening to the songs playing over the speakers.

“Dad? Do you have any ibuprofen on hand? I have a headache from all this noise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap people! We're gonna be gettin into some pretty intense stuff in the next installment! It's your obligatory sick fic~ Get ready for some feels and a deluge of hurt/comfort! It's going to be lots of fuuuun~<3!

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Melody of You by Single File


End file.
